Question: $-8jk + 5k - 5l - 10 = 10k - 3l - 7$ Solve for $j$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-8jk + 5k - 5l - {10} = 10k - 3l - {7}$ $-8jk + 5k - 5l = 10k - 3l + {3}$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $-8jk + 5k - {5l} = 10k - {3l} + 3$ $-8jk + 5k = 10k + {2l} + 3$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $-8jk + {5k} = {10k} + 2l + 3$ $-8jk = {5k} + 2l + 3$ Isolate $j$ $-{8}j{k} = 5k + 2l + 3$ $j = \dfrac{ 5k + 2l + 3 }{ -{8k} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $j = \dfrac{ -{5}k - {2}l - {3} }{ {8k} }$